wallaceandgromitfandomcom-20200223-history
Fluffles
Fluffles is Piella's beautiful if slightly nervous and quiet pet poodle. Withdrawn and lacking in confidence due to many years of unkind treatment, most likely at her owner's hands, Fluffles is nonetheless a caring soul who strikes a romantic chord with Gromit. Appearance Fluffles is first seen riding in her mistress's basket. Due to faulty brakes and a steep slope, the bicycle they are riding is out of control. Thanks to Gromit's quick thinking, she and Piella are saved from falling into the crocodile pit at the zoo. Fluffles is left clearly shaken by the ordeal, unlike her owner. Piella quickly uses her charm and urges Fluffles to get the attention of Wallace. This leads to Piella moving into their home and throwing out Gromit's belongings (much to his anger). She later appears in Gromit's room, unnerved by his seemingly hostile reaction (he was under the impression that Piella or Wallace was outside). Gromit is both touched and overjoyed to see that she brought back his things while their masters were busy. When he attempts to take back his things, Fluffles points out he's holding her hand. She then giggles seeing one of his records, which causes him to blush (it was 'Puppy Love' by Doggy Osmond). The pair's moment ends quickly when Piella calls for Fluffles. Though its never said, when Fluffles goes to her bed she looks very unhappy as Piella happily exclaims how close she was to getting her baker's dozen. Fluffles is also shocked when Piella accuses Gromit of biting her and has him punished; thus rendering him unable to protect Wallace. Unknown to both, Fluffles intervenes when Piella tried pushing Wallace into the machinery. Enraged by this betrayal, Piella takes Fluffles, breaks off her engagement with Wallace, and leaves the house, covered in flour and determined to pay her out Piella later returns without Fluffles with a "cake" to celebrate her getting back together with Wallace. As she leaves, she states "Fluffles isn't feeling too well", which causes Gromit to worry. He goes to Piella's home to check on her, only to find he has walked into a trap. When Piella grabs him and throws him in a storage room with Fluffles, the two make their escape using her old Bake-O-Lite hot air balloon. Fluffles is later held hostage by her owner when Gromit shows Wallace the bomb and convinces him of PIella's true intentions. Having suffered abuse from her owner for so long, Fluffles retaliates and bites her, which infuriates Piella. Though it's not shown (the screen cut to Wallace and Gromit with the bomb), it is clear she hit Fluffles for betraying her. Fortunately Fluffles recovers and helps fight off Piella, before assisting Wallace and Gromit in reducing the impact of the bomb, (which has accidentally ended up in Wallace's trousers), by filling them with dough. Despite her years of constant abuse, Fluffles is clearly upset realizing she had been eaten by the crocodiles. Though Gromit attempts to comfort her, she apparently leaves out of heartache. As Gromit and Wallace prepare to deliver bread to get over their romantic losses, they stop to see a crying Fluffles in the roadway. Gromit is clearly relieved to see her and offers her to accompany them. She quickly accepts, joining the group on their delivery. She puts on Gromit's "Puppy Love" record. Though it's not shown what happened, Gromit apparently gets caught in the moment and forgets to keep both hands on the wheel, resulting in Wallace yelling at him to watch out. Personality At first a shy and timid persona, Fluffles eventually opens up to Gromit, and proves to be a brave, caring and sweet-natured animal. Residence and Voice Actor Prior to the events of her debut, she lived with Piella in a large, dark mansion. She currently lives with Wallace and Gromit at their home, the 62 West Wallaby Street. She is voiced by Melissa Collier. Relationships Piella Gromit Wallace Trivia *She only appears in A Matter of Loaf and Death, this being the latest Wallace & Gromit production. If there is another it is unknown whether or not she will return. *During his attempt to see Fluffles, Gromit's initial and hers are seen carved on the tree. "F heart G"; hinting romantic relations between them. *It is hinted that Fluffles may have tried stopping Piella's murderous attempts before. Before hitting her, Piella stated "You've crossed me once too often". *Fluffles sleeps in a bed made from a Meatabix box. Clips http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5rsmQOwVZco - Puppy love, Fluffles is soooooooo cute!!! Category:Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Dogs Category:Females Category:A Matter of Loaf and Death